herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Potter
'Lily Potter '''is a witch from the ''Harry Potter series. She is the wife of James Potter, the mother of Harry Potter. , mother-in-law of Ginny Potter (née Weasley) and grandmother to their children James, Albus and Lily. History Lily was born on January 30, 1960 to Mr and Mrs Evans. She is the younger sister of Pertunia. As a young child, she discovered that she had magical powers and her sister saw her as a freak. Lily didn't have any friends and became lonely, until she met a boy named Severus, who was the son of her neighbors. He told her that the reason she has magical powers is that she is a witch and that he is a wizard. The two quickly bonded and were able to come to understand each other and their special powers. Severus even fell in love with Lily. A few years later, Lily recieved a telegram from the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying that she has been accepted, much to her parent's happiness and her sister's jealousy. At the school, Lily became a member of the Gryffindor House while Severus was put into the Slytherin House. During the school years, Lily defended Severus against fellow Gryffindor named James Potter and his bully friends who picked on and hexed Severus and other students. James started to develop romantic feelings for Lily and wanted to be with her, but Lily refused. Severus then joined the Death Eaters much to Lily's horror and ended her friendship with him. As the years went by, James started to better himself and stopped hexing the students which caused Lily to accept him and the two became lovers. After graduation, Lily and James were married and they have a son together in which they named him Harry James Potter. One year later on Halloween night, Voldemort came to the Potter home which Peter Pettigrew, t heir close friend and gate keeper betrayed them because of his loyalty to Voldemort. With her husband dead, Lily, who was roughly two months pregnant with Harry's little sister, did what she could to protect her infant son and sacrificed herself by getting hit with the Killing Curse ''which killed her and the unborn baby instantly. Before her death, she told her son that she and his father loved him very much. Legacy Lily was described as a very powerful witch. She was so brave that she gave up her entire life to protect her son and was not afraid to die for his sake. The love for her son was so powerful that after she died and Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, the ''Killing Curse backfired and destroyed Voldemort's body and caused Harry to receive a scar in a shape of a lightning bolt and survived. Because of the scar, Harry gained a strong bond with Voldemort and even gained some of his dark powers. Lily was known to have the most beautiful green eyes, and since Harry had inherited his mother's eyes, Lily's past teachers, friends, and even Severus mentioned that Harry's eyes show that a part of Lily is still alive in Harry. Trivia *Lily is similar to Helen Clarke as both are magical and both are the mother of the protagonist (Lily being Harry's mother and Helen being Tom's mother). Both also died on Halloween at their son's young age (Lily along with James were killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981 when Harry was a year old whilst Helen was killed by a Nekross probe on Halloween 2006 when Tom was ten). Both appear to their sons years later as ghosts. Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Pure of heart Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Married Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Villain's Crush Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Parents Category:Died with Honor Category:In love heroes